A New Hope
by Deltra 307
Summary: After the lake flooded and drove the clans from their home, a kit by the name if Flamekit is born. Blessed with mysterious powers, she and her brother will go through pain, sorrow, joy, and death to find a way back to their old home.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader **Lionstar-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

Deputy **Brackenheart-**light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Heatherfur-**cream colored she-cat

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

Warriors **Sunflight-**white tom with amber eyes

**Redwing-**white she-cat with reddish splotches

**Darkshade-**black tom with amber eyes

**Graythroat-**gray tabby tom

**Cloudheart-**very light gray tom

**Frostfang-**black tom with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Hawkfur-**light brown tabby tom

Apprentices **Hollypaw-**black she-cat with green eyes

**Icepaw-**white tom with blue eyes

**Shadowpaw-**black tom with amber eyes

Queens **Featherbreeze-**silver tabby she-cat; mother of Darkshade's kit Tigerkit (dark brown tabby she-cat)

**Jayheart-**gray tabby she-cat; mother of Graythrout's kits Crowkit (black tom) and Fogkit (light gray tom)

**Appletail-**dark tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother of Lionstar's kits, Flamekit (dark ginger she-cat) Goldenkit (golden tabby tom)

Elders **Deertail-**dusky brown tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader **Dewstar-**small gray tom

Deputy **Falconwing-**brown tom

Medicine Cat **Fernheart-**light gray she-cat

Warriors **Tallfang-**black and white tom

**Ivyclaw-**white she-cat

**Snakethrout-**small brown tom

**Oakshade-**light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Sandypelt-**cream colored she-cat

**Rockfur-**dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices **Leopardpaw-**light brown tom with unusual spots

Queens **Smokefang-**dark gray she-cat; expecting Tallfang's kits

Elders **Owltail-**wiry brown tom

WINDCLAN

Leader **Birchstar-**light brown tabby tom

Deputy **Reedtail-**golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat **Rabbitfur-**long legged white tom

Warriors **Ashfall-**long haired gray she-cat with white paws

**Windfoot-**silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Pondpelt-**light gray tom

**Weedheart-**brown tom

Apprentices **Silverpaw-**silver tabby tom

Queens **Mousepelt-**old brown she-cat; mother of Pondpelt's kit Mosskit (light gray tom)

Elders **Acornfoot-**small light brown tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader** Willowstar-**silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Puddlepaw**

Deputy** Bluecloud-**blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Crabclaw-**large gray tom

Warriors** Dewstrike-**blue-gray tom

**Apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Brookshade-**black she-cat with blue eyes

**Bubblefur-**sleek gray she-cat

**Currentstripe-**dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

**Fishstrike-**gray tom

**Grayfur-**dark gray she-cat

**Mudfang-**dark brown tom

**Pebbleleap-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Pondfur-**gray tom

**Apprentice, Shellpaw**

**Scarlet-**pretty ginger tabby she-cat; formerly a rouge

Apprentices **Puddlepaw-**silver tabby she-cat

**Toadpaw-**black and white tom

**Splashpaw-**white she-cat

**Shellpaw-**light ginger she-cat

Queens **Cloudleaf-**beautiful silver tabby she-cat; mother of Dewstrike's kits Dustkit (pale brown tom), Minnowkit (white she-cat), Stormkit (dark gray tom), and Swiftkit (light ginger and white she-cat)

**Spottedheart-**Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat; expecting Mudfang's kits

Elders** Dawnfoot-**silver tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Simba-**dark brown tabby tom that lives in Twoleg Place

THE PACK

Leader** Blood-**large, black muscular tom with long claws

Fangs **Venom-**beautifulwhite she-cat

**Scar-**large ginger tom with long scars down his face

**Spirit-**black she-cat with red eyes

**Death-**black and white tom

**Blackstream-**sleek jet black tom; formerly of RiverClan

**Echo-**silver tabby she-cat

**River-**blue-gray tom

**Envy-**black tom with green eyes

**Gluttony-**large white tom

**Wrath-**small gray tom

**Raccoon-**gray tom with black stripes

**Rage-**reddish tabby tom

**Yuko-**long legged black she-cat

**Tsubasa-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Raven-**sleek black tom

Queens **Silvermist-**pretty silver tabby she-cat; prisoner from RiverClan; mother of Blackstrom's kits Maple (light brown tabby she-cat) and Ash (gray tom)

**Karin-**black she-cat; mother of Blood's kits Fire (black tom with red eyes), Rain (dark blue-gray she-cat), and Cloud (white tom)

**Hawk-**old brown tabby she-cat; expecting Rage's kits

Prisoners **Daypaw-**old tabby she-cat; stolen from ThunderClan as an apprentice

**Leafshine-**light ginger she-cat; stolen from WindClan

**Tigerpelt-**large dark brown tabby tom; former loner

**Dogfur-**matted brown furred tom; stolen from Windclan

**Oakfoot-**cream tom; stolen from RiverClan

**Ratheart-**large light gray tom; stolen from ShadowClan

**Willowkit-**small tabby she-cat; adopted by Karin

**Dovekit-**long haired gray she-cat; adopted by Karin

**Honeykit-**cream colored she-cat; adopted by Karin

Blood Healer **Tsubaki-**white she-cat

Cats Training to be Fangs

**Goose-**ginger and white tom

**Maka-**pale brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

I'm not sure wether to finish this story or not. I guess I'll just have to see if the readers enjoy it or not.

* * *

Prologue

Moonlight filtered down through leaves in the trees above leaving splotches of light on the hard ground. A single cat lay curled up by the trunk of a wide tree, her dark fur barely visible in the dark forest. She laid down, moaning in pain. Her kits were coming.

She'd tried to hide it from the rest of her clan for about a moon. How could she let them know she was having kits? She was a medicine cat! It was forbidden by the warrior code.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone. She turned her head to see her beloved brother. The StarClan warrior stood across from her, dead silent.

"Why have you come here?" she asked. For a moment, he was silent. Then, he spoke up.

"To watch," he laughed, good naturedly. The two locked their eyes on each other for a few heartbeats when a strong spasm rippled through her body. She screeched in pain. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Is this my punishment?" The starry warrior nodded. "So you came to take me with you, not to watch." He nodded again, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I wish it could have ended differently. Why couldn't I have died back there where everyone thinks I did? Why do they only have to _think_ he carried away my body instead of know? Then I could be honored in death, not as a punishment for loving an apprentice, a kittypet, at that!"

"As far as there concerned, they _do_ know. The truth will stay hidden until you confess." Another spasm rippled through her body.

"Will my kits die with me?"

"No. They will live long, happy lives, outside the clans." The she-cat sighed before another spasm passed through her, and in moments, a small, wet bundle slid onto the ground, wailing. She nudged it towards her and began licking it vigorously. Soon, two more kits sat beside it, each beginning to eat. One was a black tom with eyes the same color as hers. Another kit, a she-cat, had a wonderful tortoiseshell coat like her own, and the last kit had a pelt just like her father.

She gasped for breath as she lay in a pool of blood. The tom, who had sat down to watch the birth, got to his paws and turned to the other direction. "Come on," he whispered. "Adderfang and Swiftbreeze are waiting for us." And he walked into the trees, disappearing.

She stood up and followed him, looking back to her helpless kits. Just then, a dark gray cat with matted fur raced into the clearing at the sent of blood. When she saw the figure of the she-cat, she asked in an angery voice, "Are these _yours_?"

"Yes, Yellowfang, they are. Take them to Twoleg Place for me. Redtail is waiting for me." And she followed the former deputy into the forest to StarClan, leaving the new ThunderClan Medicine Cat with the trio of helpless kits.

Yellowfang knew exactly whose kits they were. She had now clue that Spottedleaf was expecting kits. Firepaw was their father, she knew. Staring back to where she'd seen Spottedleaf's spirit leave for one last time, she huddled the three together and carried Spottedleaf's limp body to camp, for the Elders to bury.

* * *

Yellowfang nudged the three kits towards Brindleface, Firepaw looking over her shoulder, unaware they were his. "Take them," she spat. "Do what you want with them. There mother left them in the forest."

Speckletail narrowed her eyes. "Where exactly in the forest did you find them?"

"How should I know? Near Sunningrocks, maybe. Why do you care?"

"Because they might be a rouge's kits that carry diseases that will spread to my kits."

"Speckletail," Firepaw interrupted when he saw Yellowfang's fur raise, "Yellowfang is a medicine cat. Wouldn't she have them in her den if they had a disease?" Speckletail said nothing.

"Will you take care of them, though?" The old medicine cat asked Brindleface.

"Of course," she meowed, gathering them towards her with her tail. "I'd love to take car of kits like these." Yellowfang nodded and left the nursery. Firepaw scampered after her, and with his eye filled with loss, he asked a question that stopped her in her tracks.

"Yellowfang, why do those kits smell like Spottedleaf?"

"What? I didn't smell anything but the forest and blood."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Firepaw, you need to know that some things are just better left hidden."

* * *

It was a stormy night as Firestar lay in his nest, tossing and turning. Sickness was clawing at ThunderClan and Jayfeather could do nothing about it. He needed to speak to StarClan as soon as possible. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. Finally, he lay down and felt sleep wash over him.

_The sun showed bright in a starry clearing. Cats of all clans were gathered together, playing, sunning, or eating prey that never ran out. Spottedleaf sat among them, running up to him the moment she saw him. "I need to have a word with you," she murmured urgently. "It's time for the truth to come out, Firestar. I've kept this secret long enough. Leafpool and Squirrelflight aren't your only kits."_

"_Does this mean Sandstorm is expecting more?" he asked, confused._

"_No, Firestar. You've had kits from when you were an apprentice. _We've_ had kits since you were an apprentice."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes, Firestar. I had your kits. Shadow, Dapple, a Flame. They live in twoleg place. I didn't get killed by Clawface. I died giving birth."_

"_And you never told me all this time?" The ginger tom's fur began to bristle. "Sandstorm's my only mate and Leafpool and Squirrelflight are my only kits. You mean nothing to me, Spottedleaf, nothing! You're just a dead fool! I have bigger problems then the fact you can't tell the truth to the one you say you love!" Spottedleaf felt her heart split in two._

"_I never want to see you again," and the ThunderClan leader left the heartbroken medicine cat behind. Spottedleaf stared at him as he left, wide eyed in shock and pain. How could this happen to her?_

* * *

The sky was a dark purple that loomed over the ThunderClan camp. Few cats were out of their dens. Kits were shaking in fear. Not a single morsel was left on the fresh kill pile.

The rouges had come again, tearing up the camp, stripping them of all their food, and taking two more lives. Deertail, now the only elder after his den mate's death, was taking the bodies of Brokenfoot, an elder, and Goldenflight, the deputy, out to be buried.

Blood was scattered across the ground, mostly clan blood. In Heatherfur's den, many injured warriors lay helpless on the ground. The medicine cat did not have enough moss for many of them. Fogkit and Tigerkit, curled up next to each other, covered in cobwebs, whispering about their fears of another attack.

The rest of the warriors sat side by side in the entrance to the warrior's den, tails twitching and eyes filled with fear. The camp was silent.

Lionstar watched the camp in horror. So much unneeded blood had been spilled. The weakened ThunderClan cats had barely put a scratch on the well trained and feed outsiders. He looked out hopefully at the lucky warriors who had managed to make it out of battle without serious wounds. Brackenheart, a friend of his, was helping Heatherfur heal the wounded.

"I wish I had an apprentice," he heard her mumble to the tabby looking at the nursery. "I already have someone in mind."

Lionstar took a deep breathe and leapt onto the High Branch, a large branch that overlooked the entire camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch." Cats slowly began to crowd beneath their leader.

"As you know, Goldenflight has died," he began. "I have already made up my decision on the next deputy. I say these words before the body of Goldenflight so that his spirit may hear and approve my chose. Brakenheart will be the new deputy.

"Also, many warriors have been dieing. It is time I name three kits as apprentices. I wish this was a proud day for ThunderClan, but I am afraid that is not so, but by naming apprentices, we show that we will remain strong. Shadowkit, Hollykit, and Icekit please step forward." Lionstar's heart sank when he saw no excitement or joy that they were becoming apprentices. "Shadowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw.

"Frostfang, you trained Hawkfur very successfully, and I am sure you will do the same for Shadowpaw. Hollykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw. I will mentor you myself. And finally Icekit-"

"Wait!" came Heatherfur's shrill cry. "Times are becoming harsh, and with all of theses attacks and Leaf-Fall dawning on us, I believe I need an apprentice. I have chosen Icepaw for his intelligence and kindness."

Lionstar continued, "Icepaw, do you accept the position as medicine cat?"

"I do, Lionstar."

"Then at the Half Moon you must travel to Star Cave to be accepted by StarClan before all the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you." Icepaw raced up to Heatherfur, and touched his nose to her's. "Meeting dismissed," he called. Quieter, he motioned Heatherfur towards him, saying, "Have StarClan sent you a message yet?"

"Tonight, actually. I was to busy tending to wounds to speak with you."

"What did they say?" he pleaded.

"_Look for the Flames and the Night, or the clans will perish in water._"

"I don't know any cats by the names of Flame or Night. Does this mean that the clans will flooded _again_?"

"I'm not StarClan, Lionstar. I'm just a mere messenger, you could say. Good night, and sleep well. You need all the rest you can get." And the she-cat padded away to her den.

* * *

So much skipping around. I'm going to have a headache...


	3. Chapter 1

Okay, no one's voting for whether I should keep this or not and now I feel like an idiot. No one even knew who the heck the main character was for Pete's sake! How would anyone know if this was good or not? So here it is. Chapter 1. Enjoy...I guess...

* * *

Chapter 1

A single she-cat padded through the forest, three kits daggling from her mouth. She swung her head from side to side as if looking for someone, then continued on. Mud clung to her feet, plastering her fur to them. An expanse of forest sprawled in front of her.

Seeing it, she quickened her pace, the kits letting out startled mews. Just as she was about to step into the trees, the bushes behind her rustled and out came three large cats, their claws unsheathed. The she-cat gulped.

"Well, if it isn't Scarlet," sneered a ginger tom with scars down his face.

A silver tabby stepped forward, "Blood's been looking for ya'. Where've you been?"

Scarlet put the kits down and hid them behind her. "I'm not going back," she hissed at the three. "You can tell Blood that his mate isn't returning."

"What should we do with her, Scar?" a blue-gray tom asked the ginger tom.

"We should let her live," meowed the she-cat. "Blood would have three more sets of claws and teeth if we kill her."

"Yes, Echo, but he'd also have them if we didn't bring her to him," the gray tom replied.

"That's right, River," the large tom growled. "What do you have there?" he knocked Scarlet over to look at the kits. One was a long haired white she-cat, another was a very dark gray and white tom, and the last one was a fiery orange she-cat. He pushed the orange kit and white kit away and pushed the other one towards him. "Looks like we're going to have a new Fang in the Pack."

"That's my kit!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is Blood's kit, too. Take the girls, I don't care. We'll just tell him you were dead when we found you and found a helpless kit while looking for you," Scar sneered.

Scarlet repeated with a low growl, "_That is my kit!"_and the she-cat, quite small compared to her large opponent, leapt into the air, slashing at Scar with razor sharp claws. The giant tom recoiled back, but as the queen raced at him again, he easily threw her aside.

She got to her paws, and jumped onto his back, digging her claws deep into his shoulders and back. Scar let out a wail of pain and tried to shake her off, but only wound up hurting himself even more in the process.

Echo and River raced over, sinking their teeth into her fur and throwing her off the tom. Scarlet lay helpless on the ground. The kit managed to wiggle free of Scar's grasp and struggled towards his mother.

"Keep the stupid kit!" Scar spat. "We're leaving." And he led the two fangs home.

Scarlet lay gasping on the ground. _You're free,_ she thought. _You're not a slave of the Pack anymore!_

She rose to her paws and picked up the kits once more and padded into the forest that marked RiverClan territory. Streams surrounded her as she slunk through the watery forest. Fish crowded the waters, some leaping into the air and spraying water into her face. Leaves covered the sky, making it look as though the sky was green itself.

_Just the place I would want to live…_But this wasn't her stop. She had to get to ThunderClan. The Pack might have backed away for now, but if she left her kits so close to their territory, the kits would be gone within days. ThunderClan was the farthest away from the murky swamp the Pack lived on, though they were still constantly attacked, it would be less likely they had the Pack's leader's blood if they were far away from their mother.

The scents of RiverClan hit her nose. A patrol was coming straight for her. She desperately looked around for shelter, but only thin trees were here, and even if she could hide behind them, her scent would give her away.

She could hear a conversation between two cats. Lucky for her, they were the only ones there. "I need to get back to them, Mudfang. Think of the trouble they'll get into." She heard a she-cat say.

"Relax. Cloudleaf is taking care of the apprentices as we speak," said a tom.

"I really don't like taking walks when your leader gives you a responsibility." The tom, she could tell, was quite annoyed at the she-cat's worrying..

"Whatever, Spottedheart." She heard a deep sniffing sound. "The Pack," he growled. "Looks like this one came solo."

Scarlet held her breathe. The warriors were coming her way. Even though she couldn't see them, since they were behind the bushes in front of her, their smells confirmed her theory. The three kits behind her began mewling even louder than before as the two warriors stepped through the bushes. A tortoiseshell she-cat and a dark brown tom. Scarlet let out a low growl.

"Thought that if you came one by one we wouldn't notice you," he laughed. "Sorry, but that's not going to work this time." He unsheathed his claws, ready to spring at any moment.

"Wait, Mudfang! Look!" the other said, pointing her tail at the frightened kits behind her. "You can't kill her!"

Mudfang snorted. "There's nothing a RiverClan cat can't do. I'll kill them, t-" he was cut short as Scarlet dashed up, racking her claws down his side. As she tried to slip away, though, he brought his paws down on her, and a loud _crack_ split the air. She lay motionless, all except for the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"What have you done?" Spottedheart gasped, racing over to the ginger she-cat. "Are you all right? I'll take you to our medicine cat right away."

"Medicine cat?" scarlet breathed.

"He'll help you to get better. He's a little crabby, though!" she laughed. Mudfang let out a low growl.

"Stop with the lame jokes," Mudfang growled. "Let's get this over with," he mewed between the fur of the three mewling kits as he followed Spottedheart and Scarlet back to camp.

Scarlet's eyes opened wide as the six entered the camp. It was bustling with excitement. Warriors were sitting in large groups, talking and sharing prey. Everything looked peaceful until they noticed her. The camp fell silent. Spottedheart raced into one of the dens and came out moments later with a large gray tom at her side.

"This is Crabclaw. He's are medicine cat. Crabclaw, this is…"

"Scarlet," the ginger tabby said, dipping her head. Crabclaw snorted.

"The Pack," he hissed. "I'm not healing the enemy."

"I'll go get Willowstar," Mudfang offered, leaving the kits behind.

"Please, Crabclaw," Spottedheart pleaded. "She's not an enemy! I would not put my clan in danger!"

"She's right. I ran away from them. I only want a safe place for my kits to grow up." Crabclaw looked from Scarlet, to Spottedheart, then to the kits.

"It depends on what Willowstar says."

"Well, she says yes," Mudfang called. "She didn't even need to know if you were still with them or not." A silver tabby she-cat sat across the clearing, winking at her. That must have been Willowstar. She padded over and sat next to Crabclaw."

"Mudfang says you need a place to stay. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Then welcome. I don't understand what a Pack cat would be doing around alone in the open, anyways." She looked at the kits. "They're beautiful. They'll be raised as wonderful warriors."

"Their names are Splash, Toad, and Shell," Scarlet said proudly.

"Splashkit, Toadkit, and Shellkit. That has a nice ring to it. I'll announce your arrive right away."

"But you barely know…" but the leader was already leaping up some stones up to a high ledge almost completely covered by undergrowth.

"She doesn't waist time taking in outsiders," Spottedheart whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting! Today, two of our warriors came here with a loner who needs a place for her kits to grow. I have agreed to take her into the clan. Scarlet, do you wish to keep the name you currently have?" Scarlet nodded. "Then I will not go against your will. But clan costumes allow me to give your kits names of our clan. Splash, Toad, and Shell, right? Come forward."

Scarlet nudged the three forward, a look of worry in her eyes. "Splash," the white kit stood forward. "You shall be known as Splashkit. Toad," the tom stepped forward. "You shall be known as Toadkit. And Shell, you will be known as Shellkit. When you are six moons old, you shall be come apprentices and train to hunt and fight. You and your mother will stay in the nursery until then. Meeting over." And she brushed past some ivy and into a cave Scarlet hadn't noticed before.

Now-

"Stop, stop, stop," Shadowpaw ordered. "Cats from the Pack can't be let into the clans! That's mouse-brained!"

Flamekit groaned. The apprentices always ruined Deertail's stories by interuptimg and making stupid comments. When she would be an apprentice, that wouldn't happen anymore.

"How would _you_tell it then?" Deertail challenged.

"I wouldn't tell it in the first place. It's has _way_ too many flaws."

"Then you can leave and the kits can finish listening to the rest of the story." Shadowpaw padded away without another word.

"Maybe another time," Tigerkit said. "It is getting kind of boring." Flamekit looked at her brother, Goldenkit. He let out a sigh. They both knew Tigerkit had a crush on Shadowpaw. Whatever he did or didn't like, it was the same for Tigerkit.

Deertail began to head back to the elders den, meowing, "Suit yourselves. If you need another story, you know where to find me."

"Come in Tigerkit," Goldenkit mewed. "We know you liked the story as much as we did." She looked at her paws and shook her head. "I've got it! Let's go visit Crowkit and Fogkit in the medicine cats den. Icepaw, too. They could use some company." He pranced out into the camp from the nursery, Tigerkit slumping behind, and Flamekit bringing up the rear. The medicine cats den was a big, dark cave at the base of the High Branch where a huge rock was cracked just enough on the inside that two of the warriors dens could fit inside.

Heatherfur had managed to make the entrance easier to walk through and expanded it in the back to make a place to store her herbs. She'd driven the flattest, yet strong, peaces of wood into the rock where they acted as shelves. But in the cold days of leaf-bare making herbs more scarce and the constant attacks from the pack forcing her to use up herbs that could have been used later made the storage almost useless. Not a single cobweb was to be found.

Crowkit and Fogkit were severely damaged in the most recent battle and hade been in the moss in the medicine cats den for over half a moon. There was nothing Heatherfur or Icepaw could do for them. They were slowly dieing in front of them. The couldn't eat, drink, or walk, since Fogkit had caught a disease the medicine cats had never witnessed and it spread to Crowkit, and the disease would not let the food or water go down, and the bones in some of their paws were broken. Fogkit couldn't talk anymore and Crowkit went blind when the Pack leader slashed his eyes.

The two thought they were brave and attacked the leader, Blood. He'd easily swatted them aside multiple times, hitting them against walls and rocks, crushing their legs and ripping out their claws. Apparently, the black tom had 'gone easy on them', yet the damage could take the life of any warrior. None of the warriors had seen the leader, luckily; therefore, they were not attacked.

Icepaw told the other apprentices that the Pack carried odd diseases, especially the leaders, yet they were immune to them. But they threatened the clans, and the two kits had a severe case of it. Fortunately, it had not spread any farther than the two brothers.

"Hey, guys," Goldenkit greeted. Fogkit grunted and Crowkit swiveled his head to search for the guests.

Heatherfur came from the back room, "There in the entrance."

He mumbled, "Hi."

"How have you been?"

"Same as usual. Sick, soar, hungry, thirsty, you name it. Wait! I taught Fogkit something. Say my name!"

Fogkit opened his mouth, and at first, all that came out was a gargling sound, but then he managed to squeak, "Crowkit."

"That's amazing," Heatherfur congratulated. "You'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Really?" Crowkit sounded elated.

"If you keep that up."

"Then let's keep it up! Say Fogkit." Out came a chocking sound. "Not chocking, Fogkit!"

"Maybe you should came another time, you three. Icepaw and I are a little busy." And the pretty medicine cat brushed back into her storage cave.

The moment Tigerkit heard Heatherfur's mew, she found an opportunity to escape, she shot to her paws and attempted to run and talk to Shadowpaw, only to have Flamekit bring her paw down on her tail before she could escape. "Not this time. Let's find something else to do."

"I'm almost an apprentice!" boasted Tigerkit after the three had settled down next to the fresh-kill pile. "I'll get to sleep in the same den as Shadowpaw again! Isn't that cool?"

"I guess," the two littermates mumbled in unison. It had been many seasons since the lake flooded and the cats were driven from their second home. It was sad because some cats, to allow others to stay by the lake, left the clans and found their own homes far away. They'd probably be mad to know that the cats they'd given up their lives by the lake for had run away when the water rose.

Lionstar, her father, and the other leaders agreed to never leave their home again, even if it meant fighting for their home. That became a problem when the Pack came. The Pack was a group of rouges who lived to kill. They'd stormed into a gathering, one day, demanding territory. To prevent fighting, the clan cats gave them rights to live on a small piece of land that had barely any prey.

But that only made them angrier, and now they were hunting down any cat they could find. A shiver ran her spine. What if they went after her next?


End file.
